The Pool Boy
by Llmav
Summary: In which Austin cleans Ally's pool.


**A/N; Here you go rj. **

**This is all because a pair of short, tight shorts and a pair of thick thighs. **

**I think.**

**This is not a love story, it's a fuck story, and coincidentally, Ally is annoying as fuck in it. Just a warning. I kind of dislike her in this one. _I_ kind of want to slap her. She's VERY OOC in this one. **

**I wrote this fast and there's not much of a plot. I don't know if that's a surprise.**

He sighed out loud as he pulled up in front of the too big property, rolling down the car window with a squeaking sound, to be able to press the small button for the call system. As he was waiting for a response, he mentally braced himself.

It was going to be a long morning.

The snail-paced, large iron gates cracked open, and as he drove down the longish pathway, he couldn't help but think of how much work the gardener must have.

He didn't envy him, as that poor soul most likely had to come by there every day. The thought of having to deal with Mr. Dawson on a daily basis made him physically ill.

The property was so large that the house almost felt secluded, despite being located in one of the fanciest and most sought-after neighborhoods in Miami.

He really didn't belong there.

He was simply the pool boy, the guy hired to clean up shit (not literally, at least not yet) after people who considered themselves to good to do so themselves. Not that he was really complaining. It paid money, pretty good money, money that he was currently saving up to be able to one day record his own music.

The large, semi-clean, funky-looking van, with the company name written all over it, was making some odd-sounding noises as he drove towards the large house, the house that others probably would describe as a mansion.

He had been coming to the Dawson residence for the last few months, once per week, to clean their massive pool and, as a nice bonus, to get yelled at by its owner.

Mr. Dawson liked to stand there and watch him as he was working, as if the balding excuse for a man was his fucking boss, a boss that was clearly an adamant believer in corrective and immediate feedback as had never, not _once_, _not_ complained about the quality of his work and/or the length of time it took him to perform it.

To say that he despised the man with a passion was probably an understatement, as he was cheap, unappreciative and grumpy. He often wondered to himself why the middle-aged man even bothered maintaining such a big house, especially as he lived there by himself ever since his only daughter had left for college a few years ago.

To his knowledge, nobody ever even used the damn pool.

He parked in the humongous drive way, pulling out his equipment and quickly walked towards the door. The quicker he got started, the quicker he could leave.

He reached for the doorbell, expecting the housekeeper to greet him as per usual, but before his finger even made contact with the little whitish button, the door flew open, revealing the devil in human form, looking a bit flustered.

"My Ally is home."

He had no fucking clue of who Ally was, but he just nodded politely, hoping for the conversation to be finished as quickly as possible.

"Great." He only sounded half-way sarcastic, and he was pretty sure that the chunky man in front of him didn't pick up on it.

"I don't want to disturb her, and my daughter gets disturbed easily. She doesn't like door bells."

Oh, his daughter.

Right.

He already didn't like her. Prissy girls weren't his type.

"She has informed me that she was planning on using the pool all day, so if you could please make an effort, for once, to finish quickly, both her and I would truly appreciate it." His voice had a sour undertone that was impossible not to notice.

He reached over and slapped the unattractive man in the face.

Oh, wait, no, that was only in his head.

In reality, he nodded. "Absolutely, Mr. Dawson."

Yes, yes, yes. Of course he couldn't let the _princess_ wait.

He carried his fairy heavy equipment through the nicely decorated downstairs, soon exiting the house and entering the outside patio, once again sighing loudly as he walked towards the large pool.

He would be there for a while. Usually, Dez would share the burden with him, but today his colleague slash best friend was out sick. Or so he had said. He had a feeling the redhead just didn't feel like dealing with Mr. Dawson. Neither did _he_, really, but he really needed the money.

As he started off, he felt a few streams of sweat forming on his forehead, rapidly trickling down onto his tank-top. He thought about it for a fraction of a millisecond before he threw it off, leaving it in a disorganized pile by the side of the pool, the sun rays immediately prickling his skin, but he didn't necessarily mind. If he was going to be bored he might as well get a tan out of it.

The sweat was still running in small rovers down his now bare chest, towards his waist, a few drops landing on the waistband of the short, tight, green board-shorts that he was currently wearing.

They weren't necessarily formal business attire, but he had quickly learned that it was necessary for him to wear them, as he more often than not needed to get into the pools that he was cleaning.

The specific pair that he was currently wearing were perhaps kind of snug around his thick thighs, and definitely around his crotch area, and probably over his butt too, and they just so happened to have truck prints on them. He hadn't really been paying attention when he got dressed, and he wasn't even entirely sure of why he owned a pair like that. Most likely, his loving mother had gotten them for him.

Whatever. It wasn't as if he was trying to impress anyone.

God, it was hot outside.

He had been working for a couple of minutes when a sharp voice stabbed and killed the blissful silence.

It kind of startled him, both because he had thought that he had been alone outside, and because he immediately knew that it didn't belong to Mr. Dawson. No, it was a female voice, a female voice that was demanding and condescending and it instantly annoyed him.

"I think you missed something over there."

He looked around the large space and his eyes landed on a luxurious looking, nearby wooden pool chair, and then on a petite frame spread out on a towel on top of it.

He hadn't seen her laying there, but she must have been there all along, and as she observed him he became acutely aware of the fact that he was wearing tiny, tight shorts and that his chest was bare, and the way she was looking at him made him uncomfortable and not at the same time.

She had a neutral but thoughtful expression on her very pretty face, as if she was creating a mental list of his pros and cons, and she was yet undecided on which side of the list would be longer.

She was half-laying down on the long wooden chair, facing him, her back resting against the raised-up back of it, providing him with a full-on view of her skimpy bikini top and some bare legs that were glistening in the morning sun.

She looked to be around his age.

So that must be the daughter.

He approached her, extending his hand that she left hanging mid-air.

"Ally, right? I'm Austin."

She shook her head, still not taking his hand. "That's Ms. Dawson to you, pool boy. So do you mind fetching me some towels? I feel like going for a swim."

He decided to disregard the fact that she had just spoken to him as if he was a fucking stray dog, keeping in mind that she could probably get him fired with as little as a snap of her finger.

"It's not finished yet."

"Then hurry up, it's _soooooo_ hot out here."

He noticed that she was sipping on some drink, something pinkish and smoothie looking, most likely something that the housekeeper had made for her, because if she was _anything_ like her father, he already knew that she didn't like to do things by herself.

He turned around, continuing going about his own things, pretending that he didn't know that she was paying attention to him while pretending that her almost naked body didn't effect him at all. At all.

Mr. Dawson suddenly appeared, looking slightly constipated, as was usually the case, but also like he was in a bit of a hurry.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I have to get into the office for a meeting. Will you be ok? It might take a couple of hours." He sounded like he was speaking to a freaking goddess.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'll find something to do to entertain myself." He just _knew_ that she was looking directly at him.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Knowing that Mr. Dawson was not going to be hovering over him like a hungry eagle while he was working already made it the best day on the job.

Yet.

"Honey, please make sure that the boy is doing a good job. He usually doesn't."

'_The_ _boy_'. He had introduced himself to him countless times, so he knew that the asshole was doing it on purpose.

"Don't worry, daddy. I know his type. Lazy, unmotivated. I'll be on top of him, I promise."

"Tell him that the check is on the kitchen counter, but only of the pool is absolutely impeccable. Like I said, his quality of work is generally subpar."

He could still fucking hear them, and he _knew_ that they knew that he could, and yet the douche bag was referring to him as if he was some sort of second class citizen.

One day he was going to punch the dickweed in the head.

One day when he wasn't dependent on his freaking money.

And his obnoxious daughter could use a slap or two as well.

Someone should really teach her some freaking manners.

Mr. Dawson left, and he continued working, once again trying to pretend that he didn't notice her, as she was now rubbing some type of lotion all over her body, slowly so, as if she was giving herself a full body massage, rubbing her tanned skin in small circles while making some oddly arousing noises that were spreading throughout the backyard, her eyes unfailingly on him and he half expected her to ask for some help.

But she didn't.

Fuck, it was hot. And now he was no longer thinking of the outside temperature.

He was currently sweating for some very different reasons.

He needed to get out of there.

He spent the next hour or so working as quickly as he could before finishing up.

She had only bothered him about five times, for some reason feeling the need to tell him what to do and how to do it, which was annoying as fuck, but it was still a vast improvement from when her father was around.

Now, she was spread out on the pool chair once again, and as she was wearing large sunglasses with a very dark tinted glass, he couldn't tell whether she was observing him or not.

He walked towards her, trying not to look at that freaking body, that body that managed to make his already tight shorts even tighter.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she almost jumped, clearly not having seen him.

"What?" How was it possible for her to sound so annoying with just one word? Would it freaking kill her to be at least a little bit polite?

"I'm finished. You can go in the pool now."

She sighed, over-dramatically so. "_Finally_."

As if it somehow was _his_ fault that the pool was so fucking big.

He went to collect his equipment as she rose, her boobs bouncing in the small bikini top as she moved, and it bothered him that he was close to unable to look away.

She was as hot as she was annoying and she was really fucking annoying.

"Care to join me?" Her voice had a teasing undertone.

He shook his head in disbelief. His desire to hang around her any longer than necessary was as minimal as his shorts, the shorts that were about to break open in the crotch area.

His body didn't seem to dislike her as much as he did.

"No, thank you." He might dislike her, but _he_ was still raised with manners.

She grabbed her drink and walked over to the pool, giving him a full view of her still bikini-covered ass, and he suddenly felt the strange need to untie the skinny bikini side strings that were bouncing against her tanned hips as she walked.

Fuck.

She wasn't nice to _talk_ to, but she was very, very nice to look at.

He began to walk away, ready to go and jerk off in his van, when she called him again.

"If you don't join me, I'm telling my daddy that he should find a new pool cleaner. My daddy always listens to me."

He turned around and looked at her where she was laying in the pool, her arms resting on the edge of it while she was smiling innocently. It didn't fit her. At all.

"You're exactly as spoiled as I had pictured you." He couldn't help it. Really, he kind of wanted to slap her damn attitude out of her.

He turned around and took another step, then stopping in hesitation.

He wouldn't put it passed her to follow through with that threat.

Fuck.

Part of him still wanted to leave, but he really needed the money.

Fuck it.

What was the harm?

He was hot and he wouldn't mind cooling down for a bit.

He could see an arrogant smirk form on her face as he jumped into the pool, his feet hitting the pool bottom at the shallower end, as some water splashed around him, a myriad of drops soon drizzling down his chest.

The water was nice, refreshing against his hot skin, and he quickly dove underneath the surface to clear his head.

As he resurfaced, she was a couple of yards away, leaning up against the pool wall, the water hitting her mid-waist while she was sipping on her drink.

"See, not so bad, right?" She was batting her long eyelashes at him.

He wasn't surprised.

She _was_ the devil's offspring, after all.

He didn't answer as he wasn't entirely sure of whether she was talking about herself or the pool.

"Do you usually blackmail people for them to hang out with you?"

She didn't answer, as she was busy letting her finger run along the rim of the tall drink glass, then licking off the pinkish liquid off of her pointer finger, letting it slide in and out of her wet mouth a couple of times, making a sucking sound while not breaking eye contact with him, and he was annoyingly hard, so fucking hard.

She stopped, but she was still looking at him, teasingly so, like a mischievous mouse sizing up a cat that it had decided to bother just for fun, and it was now trying to decide how big the damage could possibly be.

He almost laughed out loud at the thought of her having absolutely _no_ idea of who the fuck she was messing with.

The cat was no cat but a fucking lion.

"Like what you see?" Her finger was moving in and out of her mouth again.

"Not really." He sounded fairly unaffected as he told her the truth. It kind of bothered him how turned on he was.

"Aha. Well, you can close your mouth now." She was smirking again. "There's bugs out here. You might swallow one."

He could only think of one thing that was currently bugging him.

Her.

But if he had it his way, _she_ would be the one swallowing.

"Are you absolutely sure you're not enjoying he view?" She was running her hand over her chest, letting her finger trace the path of some of the pool drops as she was moving a bit closer, letting her eyes run over his body where he was standing, unashamedly so.

"I think so." He still sounded unaffected. Good.

"Well, your _dick_ seems to disagree." She nodded towards the all but subtle bulge in his very short shorts, the bulge that was still increasing in size, getting larger as the distance between them was getting smaller.

"Good thing I think with my head, then."

"Do you, now?"

She walked up to him, close to him, her arms on each side of his body as his back was resting against the tile, sort of caging him in as they just looked at each other for a minute, as if trying to decide which one of them was going to make a move.

If any.

The silent power struggle lasted for a few minutes before she finally gave up and leaned in, placing a hand at the back of his neck and pulling him towards her, running her tongue over his neck as she tugged on his hair an pressed her body into his.

He had to hold back a groan as he quickly wondered if her smoothie was spiked.

Her wet body was rubbing up against his.

"Still thinking with your _head_?"

He shrugged as he knew he would no longer sound unaffected.

She smiled, a seductive one this time around. "Let's _play_. Let's have some _fun_."

It bothered him that he had to clear his throat.

"What do you mean?"

She ran her hand over his chest, letting her nails gently scratch his skin as they were moving in a southbound direction, soon running over his water-submerged abs.

"You look like you could show me a good time."

Oh, he could.

"But _why_?" He was genuinely curious.

She moved her hands on each side of his body, caging him in once again.

"_I'm_ bored and horny and _you're_ hot and here. Let's just hope that you're better at _other_ things than you are at your daytime job."

They were still breathing each other's air, her breath with a hint of strawberry.

It was sweet, nothing like her.

"Kiss me". It wasn't a question, it was a demand, an instruction, one that he didn't follow.

"Why, if not you'll tell your dad to fire me?"

She shook her head. "No, becuase if you _don't_, you won't know what I taste like, and I know you're dying to find out."

For the first time since they had met, she was correct.

He _did_ want to know.

She moved her hands, breaking the cage and literally letting the lion out of it.

He was going to show her some _fun_, alright.

He grabbed her, taking her by surprise, then turning them around, knocking her body into the pool wall as he kissed her, hard, nibbling on her lip before his tounge was deep in her mouth.

He didn't have time for foreplay and shit, he didn't really have the energy, the desire or the time for it.

She seemed to be on the same page, as her small hand was almost immediately moving towards the bulge in his too tight shorts, palming his cock through the wet fabric in tight rubs.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, continuously push his still shorts-covered dick in between her legs as her feet interlocked behind his back.

His large hand was covering almost all of her tiny waist, and he let his fingers dig into her skin, harshly, urgently, mark-leavingly, but he really didn't give a fuck.

He was about to give _her_ a fuck, though.

His mouth was in hers again, because despite him not really wanting to admit to it, she tasted good.

A few minutes later, and he broke away, as for a short second, he was thinking with his head again.

"What if someone comes out here?" His breath was a little uneven.

She shrugged. "The only one who's here is the housekeeper, and she won't come out here unless I call her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I told her not to. People always do as I say."

For some reason, he wasn't going to question that.

He kissed her again as he reached and untied one side of her skimpy bikini bottoms, then sticking a finger in between her thighs without any further notice, sliding one of his rough digits into her already soaking wetness as her back arched into the roughish tile, and he could see that she was wincing in pain but moaning in pleasure all at the same time, and that somehow turned him on even more.

Besides, she kind of deserved it, she was the one who had wanted to _play_.

He fingerfucked her for a minute, maybe two, her small moans the best thing that had come out of her mouth all day, and they made _him_ want to put something into it.

He undid her legs, tied up her bikini bottom and pulled her by the arm.

She complained loudly upon the loss of his fingers from inside of her.

"Come." He pulled on her arm.

She looked confused as she didn't move. "Why?"

"How about you stop asking questions and just do whatever the fuck someone else tells you to do for once."

His demanding voice clearly confused her further, but to his surprise, she complied, trailing close behind him as he sat down on one of the pool steps, pulling her down on top of him, their bodies still partially in the water as she was now literally on top of him, just as she had promised her beloved daddy, straddling his thigh and grinding herself into it as she licked his neck, his chest, his mouth.

He pushed her away as he stood up, removing his too short shorts and sitting down on one of the higher steps, his hard cock throbbing in desperate need for release.

"On your knees."

She obliged, half her body still submerged in water as she positioned herself between his spread wide legs.

"Good girl. Now suck me."

Her lips engulfed him immediately, taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could and he grabbed her head, pushing himself even a bit further in.

She wrapped her hand around him, soon sucking him while looking at him, the look in her eyes playful, and she was swirling her tounge around him while he was holding her hair in a tight grip. She moved up and down a few times, and he felt his precum seep into her mouth.

He thoroughly enjoyed her mouth when it was too full for her to speak.

He quickly reflected on them being outside, in broad daylight, and he was well aware that someone or anyone walking by would be able to see them, and yet he was not giving even a quarter of a shit, as she continued to run her wet tongue repetitiously over his throbbing dick.

Part of him kind of _wanted_ Mr. Dawson to walk in on them, to make him see what dirty things his all but innocent princess was doing with a peasant in the impeccably clean pool.

Soon, she was taking him deep, and he tugged on her hair as she let the head of his cock make contact with the back of her throat, over and over, and he knew he was about to lose it.

He _should_ make her taste his cum, he _really_ should, but he also wanted to fuck theannoying attitude out of her, so he reluctantly pulled her off of him.

Fuck, he immediately missed her mouth on his extremely hard cock.

He stood, pulling her with him towards the patio, making his way towards the poolchairs before he abruptly stopped.

"Do you remember my name?"

She nodded, slowly, as if she wasn't entirely sure of where he was going with that question.

"Good, becuase you will be screaming it shortly. Now lay down."

He pointed towards the pool chair that she had been spending the better part of the morning seducing him from.

She was still standing there, about a yard away, her body semi-soaked as the scorching sun was already starting to dry up the drops of water that were running down her chest.

She looked at him with big eyes, both confused and clearly turned on.

"It wasn't a fucking _question_, lay _down_."

She smiled as she complied, but the smile wasn't as confident as it had been just a few minutes ago.

"On your back."

She was on her back within a second.

He walked up to her, standing next to the chair, as he slowly untied each side of her bikini bottom, revealing her pussy.

"Spread your legs."

She listened, as he took a minute to just observe her, letting his gaze run over her body just like the scorching midday rays as his dick was twitching.

He needed to fuck her. Hard.

He climbed on top of her, hovering over her, his arm muscles flexing as he supported some of his weight on them while straddling her, his muscular thighs on each side of her narrow hips and his cock rubbing into her stomach.

She responded by digging her nails into his sweaty back and reached up to lick and nibble on his collarbone.

Fuck.

That almost made him lose the control that he enjoyed way too much having.

His thighs tightened even further around her, his muscles flexing, as he grabbed and held her hands above her head.

"You're going to lay _still_, you got it?"

She nodded and he squeezed her again. "I said lay still".

She didn't move.

He started at her neck, his tongue running down her neck as he alternated between kissing and biting her, removing the small bikini top once he reached her chest, immediately sucking her nipple into his mouth, and he knew that she was using every single fiber in her body to keep still as his thick thighs were still holding her body in tight hostage.

He moved down and off of the chair, kneeling on the ground before he pulled her body towards the bottom edge of it, spreading her knees wide apart before sticking a finger into her, noticing that she was still wetter than the fucking pool itself as she finally gave in, her body writhing in pleasure.

He moved his head between her legs, replacing his finger with his tongue, as he started to eat her out on the too hot patio, the large glass doors still wide open, while he tasted her, licked her, drank her.

She was making small noises, her fingers digging into his scalp, pulling on her hair each time he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, until he made her cum, flipping her over on her stomach as she was still doing so.

Her ass was moving irregularly in front if him as he stood up, the white skin calling for him to touch it.

He aimed and charged, slapping her, hard, as she screamed from surprise and possibly pain while she was still riding out her high.

"That's for not listening."

He did it again, leaving a mirrored mark on her other butt cheek.

"And that's for being so fucking rude."

She screamed as he positioned himself on top of her, spreading her legs, herwhimpers continuing to mix with her loud moans as he plowed his dick into her from behind, in one rough thrust, filling her completely, her still vibrating pussy squeezing him tight.

He pulled out and slammed himself back into her, over and over and over, fucking her, more for his own pleasure than hers, although he was pretty sure she was enjoying herself as well as he could feel her soaked pussy contract irregularly around him as he increased his pace further.

He knew she was getting close again, as her pussy was now dancing around him while she was singing his name as if it was the only word in a song with a too repetitive chorus.

A few more thrusts, and she would be cumming undone.

So he stopped, leaving his cock deep inside of her but not moving at all.

She complained, loudly, a few curses coming out of her mouth that he wished he could say that he was unaffected by.

"I didn't say that you could cum."

"Austin, _fuck_." All that was coming out of her mouth after that were some incoherent moans.

"I'm sorry, what was that?". He still wasn't moving.

"Make me cum, Austin."

"I think you're forgetting something, _princess_."

"Make me cum, Ausitn, _pleeeeease_."

"That's better". He started to move slowly. "Looks like you _do_ have some manners, after all."

He reached for her long hair, pulling on it roughly, arching her back off of the chair and hitting her even deeper as he continued to slowly move in and out of her.

"Faster." She sounded like she was out of breath.

"I can't hear you. Go ahead, tell me what to do. As I remember, you're usually _very_ good at telling people what to do."

"Fuck me harder, Austin, please."

He complied, because who was he not to, slamming his by her pussy slippery cock into her repeatedly, hearing her curse and cum undone before he grabbed her hips so hard that she would probably have some bruising, rapidly increasing his speed, and he felt his toes curling up against her leg as he shot his cum deeply inside of her while she came undone around once more.

He pulled out of her and stood up. Her ass was still bare in front of him, still moving in irregular small circles as she was still cumming, and he slapped her ass cheek in one last, stinging, hit, her surprised scream making him smile while his large handprint was turning red on her white flesh.

He turned around and walked towards the pool, picking up and putting his tight shorts back on before gathering his things. He glanced over towards her, quickly, before he walked off, leaving her laying there, face down, soaking wet and filled with his cum, her usually white ass now turned a slight shade of pink.

As he walked through the kitchen, he snatched his check up from the large counter, the whistling as he exited the house.

He was going to tell Dez that he was going to take care of the Dawson's residence by himself from now on. Oh, he was planning on taking care of it, alright.

That, and he was going to suggest to Mr. Dawson that the pool needed to be cleaned more frequently, at least throughout the summer.

Twice per week.

At least.

Mr. Dawson would be resistant, cheap as he was, but he was going to give the man a discount because he was simply a nice guy like that.

He couldn't stop smiling as he exited through the iron gates, the van still making funny noises.

What a morning it had been.

Just another day at the job.


End file.
